


The One Where Madzie Play Matchmaker

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A brief apparition of Alec, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Madzie unnintentionally play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Are you and Simon like dad and daddy?”Jace felt his face flush and he noticed Simon was just as flushed as him.“What, uh, what do you mean? Why do you think that?”“Dad and daddy always do the dishes together after we ate and they smile a lot at each other, like you and Simon” answered Madzie like it was obvious.“We are not", answered Jace.“Oh, you should” said Madzie





	The One Where Madzie Play Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff because all I've been writing lately is angst.
> 
> I hope you'll like it ❤

Alec dropped Madzie’s bag onto Jace’s couch and smiled. They’ve been here for 3 minutes and Jace was already rolling on the floor with his niece. He was such a kid. Alec and Magnus were nervous about leaving for the whole weekend, since they adopted Madzie they had never left her for more than 3 hours but they knew Jace would take good care of her. Madzie was so excited about spending the weekend at Jace’s she had talked about it all week. 

“Madzie, dad needs to leave” said Alec softly.

“Bye dad.”

“What!? No hug, no cry?” said Alec only half joking, honestly he was happy Madzie was not crying because he knew he wouldn’t have been able to leave her otherwise.

Madzie laughed and got up from the floor and ran toward Alec. Alec bend down and caught her in his arms. He kissed her face and Madzie giggled.

“Promise you will be nice,” Madzie nodded seriously, “and you will listen to uncle Jace and won’t argue when he tells you it’s time to go to bed?”, Madzie nodded again.

“I promise.”

Alec put her back down and smiled. 

“I put her favorite blanket in the bag and-"

“Alec, just go! Everything will be fine. Now go have fun with Magnus" said Jace as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Alec shook his head but laughed.

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving. Bye baby, I love you.”

“Love you dad.”

*

“What do you want to do sweetheart?”

“I’m hungry" answered Madzie.

Jace installed Madzie on the couch with her blanket and put a movie on the tv. He walked to the kitchen and started making lunch. Jace felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He put the knife on the counter and answered his phone.

“Hey Si!”

“What are you doing? Do want to go out for lunch?”

“I can’t, I’m taking care of Madzie for the weekend but if you feel like it you can always join us for lunch, I’m making tacos.”

“Great, I’ll be there in 20.”

Jace pocketed his phone and walked to the living room where Madzie was in the same spot where he had left her.

“My friend Simon will join us for lunch.”

Madzie smiled and squealed before turning her attention back to the tv. She absolutely adored Simon and to be honest she was not the only one who felt like that. Jace had had a crush on his best friend for as long as he could remembered. Sometimes he thought that maybe Simon felt the same but he had never had the courage to confess his feelings.

“I have to go back to the kitchen, okay?” said Jace and Madzie only nodded without stopping looking at the TV. Jace was no competition against Paw Patrol. 

*

Jace was putting plates and glasses on the kitchen table when he heard Simon enter.

“Hey Madzie" Jace heard Simon say and Madzie squealed. He heard her jump down the couch and run to Simon.

Simon entered the Kitchen holding Madzie in his arms and Jace felt his breath caught in his throat. Jace always dreamed about having a family and seeing Simon like that only accentuated the feeling. Maybe one day he would have it but he knew it would not be with Simon and...he preferred not to think about this now. He smiles at them and told them to sit and that everything would be ready in two minutes. 

Jace walked to the counter and Simon followed him.

“I’ll help you with this" said Simon as he took the bowl of cheese and the sour cream from Jace’s hands, their fingers brushing slightly. Jace felt a shock going through his body and he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them Simon was still in front of him looking at him intensely. Jace smiled shyly and ducked his head. He grabbed the bottle of grape juice and the meat for the tacos and walked to the kitchen table with Simon. They put everything on the table and sat facing each other with Madzie sitting at the end of the table.

“Do you want grape juice, sweetheart?” asked Jace.

“Yes but I want Simon to pour it.”

Jace took the bottle and passed it to Simon since it was closer to him. Simon opened the bottle and poured the juice in Madzie’s cup. The little girl beamed at Simon and said thanks. They ate mostly in silence except for Madzie who was telling Simon about all of her friends at the kindergarten and Simon was listening to her attentively, sometimes looking at Jace. When they finished eating their tacos Jace said he would wash the dishes and Simon said he would help him. They took the dirty plates and bowls back to the counter and started washing. Jace was washing and Simon was drying and putting everything back in the cabinets. 

They were almost finished when Madzie spoke, startling them since they both thought she was in the living room.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Oh course sweetie, what is it?”

“Are you and Simon like dad and daddy?”

Jace felt his face flush and he noticed Simon was just as flushed as him.

“What, uh, what do you mean? Why do you think that?”

“Dad and daddy always do the dishes together after we ate and they smile a lot at each other, like you and Simon” answered Madzie like it was obvious.

“We are not", answered Jace.

“Oh, you should” said Madzie as a matter of fact and she strutted back to the living room not letting them time to answer anything else.

They finished washing the dishes in an awkward silence and Jace hated it. Simon was probably uncomfortable now but he couldn't blame Madzie for asking. He glanced at Simon by the corner of his eyes and noticed Simon was looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing" answered Simon hastily but he continued to look at Jace.

“No tell me please, I can see that you want to say something.”

“What Madzie said-"

“I don’t know where she get her ideas. I’m sorry if she made you uncomfortable” interrupted Jace.

“I’m not uncomfortable and would it be so bad?”

Jace turned his head to look directly at Simon, because Simon couldn't possibly be saying this. Jace was tempted to pinch himself just to be sure he was not dreaming.

“Us, together you mean?” asked Jace

Simon nodded.

“I, uh" started Jace gatherings all the bits of courage he had, “well, I can’t say I never thought about it.”

“Me too. If I’m being honest, I think about it all the time.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” asked Jace.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Fair enough and because I’m a coward who didn't want to ruin what we have.”

Simon grabbed Jace’s hand and entwined their fingers, he smiled shyly at Jace and brought their body closer.

“What do you think?”

“That I really want to kiss you?” answered Jace truthfully. 

“I like this idea" answered Simon as he cupped Jace’s jaw with his free hand.

They kissed for a moment before Simon broke the kiss.

“We should go watch the TV with Madzie.”

“I think you’re right. Anyway we’ll have all the time for this" said Jace as he pecked Simon on the lips, “when she’s asleep tonight.”

“I like your ideas" said Simon and Jace laughed.

They separated and joined Madzie in the living room to watch a movie.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
